Wedding Day
by RonaldWeasleyTheHero
Summary: Annie Leondhart reflects on the man she is about to marry.


**another one shot being uploaded, to anyone who is still following my other stories, then i will update them both today, that means a chapter for a commander and chapter for the Breaker. anyway enjoy**

* * *

Annie Leondhart fiddled with her hair as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, her skin had never looked so clear, her eyes which normally appeared sullen and uninterested were wide and aware, bright and filled with excitement.

This was her day, no, this was their day, one that they had slowly been walking towards to since the day they had met.

She fondly recalled when she had first laid eyes on him, a thin boy that she had written off immediately. She had immediately labeled him as the typically academically gifted young man, who failed at anything relating to physical exercise.

Throughout elementary, middle, and even high school, he had been an easy target for the local bullies, and she was ashamed to admit it but at times when she had been short on cash, he would be one of her less difficult targets to harass.

He certainly would not put up a fight against the infamous delinquent queen Annie Leondhart

She was not proud of those days.

She left that life behind for him though. The stealing, the random fights on the streets, It took a long time for her to realize that she was not happy with her life.

And he had helped her every step of the way. She never thought he would earn her respect in a way that nobody else could let alone her love.

But now here they were, about to begin the rest of their lives.

She was just a tiny bit nervous if she was being honest with herself.

There was a sudden knock at her door, "Come in..." She answered.

Reiner made his way inside, his all white tux looking like it was on the breaking point from trying to stay buttoned against his enormous chest.

"Hey, Annie!" He greeted loudly, "glad to see you're doing better than Armin!"

She turned to face him, her expression now filled with concern, "What, is something wrong with him?"

Reiner laid a hand on her should and gave her a smile, "No, no, nothing like that, he's just rattling out numbers on the strangest statistics. Eren told me it's how he copes when he's nervous...Did you know that 22 percent of all restaurant meals are served with french fries?"

She rolled her eyes "No I didn't know that, and can you get Mina in here, I think my hair can use a little bit of a touch up"

Reiner raised an eyebrow and took a curious glance at her blonde hair beneath her headdress "But you have it in that same little bun thing you always d-"

"Just get her in here Reiner," She interrupted with Authority, adding a strong glare for affect.

Reiner raised both hands in front of him in a gesture of peace, "Alright, alright, I'll get her in here."

Her childhood friend walked out of the door and a few moments later Mina's face peeked out from behind the door.

"Wow..." She whistled in awe as she casually stepped inside the room, a wide and mischievous smile spread across her face, "Who knew you could look so good in a dress?"

"Shut-up,"

Mina laughed and stepped closer to her, grabbing Annie's shoulders to make her face the mirror, "Now tell me what's wrong, I know for a fact that you don't need to change your hair because you told me that Armin wanted it that way. So go ahead and spill..."

Mina then frowned, "You aren't having any second thoughts are you?"

Annie shook her head "No, never."

"Then what's wrong?" Mina asked gently.

"I feel like I'm dreaming, Mina. Things were never suppose to work out this way."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I wasn't suppose to marry a man like Armin, I was never suppose to live a life where I wasn't stealing to feed myself or beating people up because I felt like it. It all just feels too good to be true."

Annie examined her reflection, delicately tracing her facial features, Armin had called her beautiful more times than she could count, and on some rare days she even believed him. Annie gently put her fingers on her jaw, her eyes, her cheeks...her nose. Most of the time, however, she never saw what Armin found appealing about her.

But being the absolute dork that he was, he had promised to somehow convince her that she was indeed beautiful even if it took him his entire life to do it.

"Oh, Annie, who says love has to work that way?" Mina slapped the girl's hand away from her nose "and cut that out, you look great!"

"Thanks..." Annie thought about the man that would be waiting on the altar for her, the kind, intelligent person that had taught her what it meant to be happy.

"I don't deserve him..." She said.

"It doesn't matter who deserves who Annie, sometimes even the least likely people can find each other, regardless of the circumstances, I mean, you're marrying the guy you used to beat up."

"I did not beat him up..." Annie denied weakly.

Mina gave her a look and Annie let out a breath of indignation, "Fine, maybe a little...but I always suspected he let me do it on purpose."

Mina's eyes widened, "Wait, is Armin some kind of...pervert?"

"No. what I mean is that he kept taking the same route home even though on the way he would come across me and some of my friends who would take whatever he had on him. For someone considered a genius I found it hard to believe that he would take the same way home despite the fact that he was getting hurt."

Mina looked bewildered, "What are you saying?"

Annie examined her fingers, remembering the many times that she had threatened him with them. "I believe that he did it to help me, because every time I would catch him he would have tons of money on him, it was almost laughable how much he had sometimes...I think he wanted to help me, but he knew that I was too proud and stubborn to take what I thought was charity."

Mina became doe eyed and gave a sign of longing, "Oh my goodness, you're saying he went through all of that just for you? You are so lucky!"

Mina suddenly grabbed Annie's hands and pulled her up "Look this is what you are going to do, You're going to go out there and say I do to him and become and then you are going to take him home and you are going to screw him into the bed, do I make myself clear?"

Annie felt her lips twitch slightly in amusement, that didn't sound like a bad idea at all, "Crystal..."

There was a knock on the door and Annie watched as her childhood friends Reiner and Bertholdt walked in.

"Are you ready Annie? It's time." Bertholdt said,

Annie nodded and gave Mina a hug in appreciation before allowing Bertholdt and Reiner to take her hands and lead her out into the isle.

Her father had been gone for some years now, leaving her with no living relatives, thankfully Reiner and Bertholdt had stepped up and treated her like family. Now, she could not imagine leaving the task of walking her down the Isle to anyone else.

They reached a set of double doors and stopped, "Thank you...Reiner, Bertholdt."

Bertholdt grinned at her affectionately, "We're more then happy to do this Annie."

"I can't believe You're all grown up!" Reiner sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve, "It feels like just yesterday we were beating him up and taking his money. Now here you are getting married. It's true love I tell you."

"You're hilarious Reiner..." Annie said blandly.

"By the way can you tell Armin to let me borrow some cash?"

"Reiner!" Bertholdt gasped, unable to believe how insensitive his friend could be.

"What!? We're short on rent this month!"

Beyond the door Annie heard the music begin.

Her heart stopped and she sucked in as much air as her lungs would allow.

This was it.

She turned to her friends, "I hope you two didn't give him the cliché if you hurt her I'll kill you speech?"

Bertholdt shook his head and laughed, "There was no need!"

Reiner nodded, his eyes shining with mirth, "We know you could do much worse then anything we could ever come up with!"

"And don't you forget it..."

Delving into silence, her childhoods friends slowly opened the door to the rest of her life.

* * *

**Still rusty from a long break, but im trying to get back into form. LOl funny thing is i almost uploaded this story with all the leondhardts changed to leonardo cause of autocorrect lol**


End file.
